


I Am Not A Robot

by VermontScribble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I named RK900 Cyrus, M/M, Other, Vermont is a cyborg, also some ocs show up only breifly, and other characters only show up for one chapter so i didnt tag them, no my ship isnt silly, thats who cyrus is, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermontScribble/pseuds/VermontScribble
Summary: Sometimes, we have to remind ourselves we live amongst androids. They don't have to remind themselves they live amongst us. A group of deviants are searching for the same thing, a similar purpose, a shared goal. However, lives all change, things come and go. So, when their paths entwine, can they all get to their own goal whilst helping those they dare to befriend.A long and daring AU fanfic for D:BH, written when I was either supposed to be sleeping or supposed to be writing for my blog.
Relationships: Connor/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed





	I Am Not A Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. I suppose you're here because you either know me or because you stumbled upon this speck of sand amongst diamonds. I can assure you what I have written here is a mere nothing compared to the works of other wonderful people in this fandom. For one, I have strange ships and even stranger name choices for those who need them. I also have a handful of OCs. I give you one fair warning and it's this: If you don't like what I have to offer, the back arrow is to your left, the cross to your right. Don't like, don't read, and I can assure you all will be fine. Now, for those who take this very trinket into their hands, enjoy. I am grateful you chose to read what I wrote.   
> \--  
> Chapter One is centred around Kara, because I somewhat fell in love with her devotion. Not only that, but I simply had to start somewhere, and she seemed perfect. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara starts her adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you all it isn't my best work. I intended on this being interesting, although maybe it may bore you instead. No matter what, I am proud of what I have so far.

Kara sits watching, her eyes flickering across the scene outside her grimy window. Cars speed by, humans going places as always. A man across the street tells his android to wait for him, hugging him before he makes his way into a shop. Kara feels oddly cold for a machine and notices the room has grown rather chilly. Beside her, a discarded and broken teddy bear looks solemn, yet familiar. She takes it with shaking hands and makes her way downstairs.

“Alice?” She asks, stepping slowly around the corner into the expansive living room. The rug spread across the carpet is rather skewed, yet she doesn’t have time to fix it. Alice is staring at the floor, blinking rapidly as she combats tears. She looks slowly up at Kara, a small frown on her face. 

“I heard them, Kara. They said they were going to kill us all,” Alice says, her voice trembling. Her lip wobbles, and a single tear rolls down her rosy cheek. Kara holds Alice softly.

"I won't let them hurt you, Alice, I promise," She says, stroking Alice's hair in a comforting manner. Alice sniffs softly, looking at Kara with large eyes. 

"Promise?" Alice asks. Kara holds back a small giggle, and nods gently. 

"Promise," She entwines her pinky with Alice's and shakes it, sealing the deal. Alice cheers up slightly and makes her way over to the window, looking out with a quizzical look on her face. Kara, who was perched on a ledge that Alice called a chair, crawls over and peers up through the dirty window, out onto a street that was slick with rain and oil. The android across the street was still waiting, his owner visible through the shop window, conversing with a young lady. Kara tilts her head. 

“Alice. What’s out there? You look confused,” Kara asks, looking in the same direction as Alice. Alice lifts a small finger and points at two young men, seemingly shouting at each other. Kara cleans the window with her sleeve and watches as one man, a brunette in a layer of coats and a pair of jeans, storms off. The other, a blonde, looks distraught, calling at the other and gesturing wildly with his left arm. 

“They looked fine earlier when they were chatting. They hugged, and then all of a sudden, he shouted,” Alice says sadly, pointing across to where the brunette was now sitting on the curb, fidgeting with something in his hands. 

“Shall we go?” Kara asks. Alice looks gloomily to her packed bags, but nods with confidence. Kara agrees, and retrieves her own things quickly, heading down the stairs with Alice in tow. The teddy, now abandoned on the chair upstairs, would be lovingly remembered yet replaced as soon as Alice remembered him. 

* * *

The two make their way down the street, Alice just a step behind Kara as she wheels her small suitcase beside her. Kara wheels her own, another large bag strapped to her back, her handbag swinging loyally at her side. A gift from someone, she told everyone. It was clear she’d stolen everything to get by, but she wrote it off in every way she could. 

“Come now, Alice. We should get some supplies,” Kara says, glancing about her surroundings and scanning the area. Near them, the solitary android waited stiffly, his blue eyes blinking occasionally as he held onto the leash of a small dog. She makes her way past him, curiously eyeing him, looking away as he tilts his head. 

In the store, Kara peruses shelves of food that she didn’t need and things she couldn’t afford to waste money on. She shoves bandages and band-aids into her basket and looks around, cautious eyes surveying the area, scanning for anything useful. Beside her, a young man in a beanie reaches forward, grabbing for a pack of lighters hanging on the end of the aisle. Kara watches him, daring not to say a word. He throws them in a basket and shuffles over, his shoes muddy with fraying laces. In his hand, he held a penny board and an armband that Kara remembered. She looks away before memories flood back and mutters under her breath to herself. 

“Why does he have that?” 

The young man looks at her, brown eyes awful familiar. Kara edges away, wheeling her suitcase back. He shoves the armband into his pocket and glares, looking annoyed.

“Maybe because I’m a deviant, too. Shove off,” He whispers back, through clenched teeth. Kara apologises, and darts away to find Alice, who had been staring at interesting trinkets on a back wall. 

“What have you found, Alice? Anything?” Kara asks, putting her hand on Alice’s shoulder. Alice looks at her, then points at something hidden behind boxes and crates. Kara wiggles her hand past and grabs it, looking at it with a confused expression. 

“It’s a book?” Kara asks. Alice shakes her head, and flips it over. A map of Detroit is stuck on the back with scribbled notes covering streets and marking arrows down avenues. Kara shoves it in her bag and goes to pay for the three lonely items she has. The cashier meekly says a thanks as he waves her away. Kara breathes, finally. The android outside had since left, and the streets looked emptier than when they had entered. 

“Well, Alice. We better go and look for another place to stay, alright. Come on, I’ll keep you safe,” Kara says. Grabbing her bags along with Alice’s hand, they make their way down the street once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr: vermontwrites. Send any asks that way, but be wary for I don't answer hate anons.


End file.
